


cupcake, cheesecake oh and icecream

by Midnight_Goner (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stuffing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Midnight_Goner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is cubby but wants to get fatter, Tony is helping him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cupcake, cheesecake oh and icecream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i'm new to writing this sort of stuff if you tell me how I am doing it would be helpful.

Loki sat in the lounge at avengers HQ waiting for Tony to arrive home so they could restart what they started the night before. Loki’s stomach had only just shrunk back to the normal size but the past evenings have taken their toll. Though Loki still wanted to continue and he was getting hungry again.

Tony walked through the door around fifteen minutes later with multiple bags of shopping. Loki started getting excited thinking that the bags where full of sweet stuff for the night. This feeding was going to be a long one, but Loki could not wait for it to start

Tony took his jacket off and started to set up for the feeding, Loki shifted his new found weight on the chair so he would be comfy when he would be quite cheerfully stuffed.

“Are you ready to start Loki?”

“Yes daddy please stuff me silly!”

“Ok let’s start”

Tony reached out for the popcorn and passed the bowl to the chubby god. Loki started to dig in like a starved maniac. In less than three minutes the popcorn was gone, which surprised Tony. Loki reached over the food to get the cheesecake the furthest away, starting it quickly. Tony had brought a lot of junk food but he did not expect him to eat it all. Tony had looked away thinking for less than ten minutes but when he looked back the cheesecake was gone and Loki had started on some cupcakes shoving multiple in his mouth at once. Loki ate and ate and it took an hour and a half before he started to slow down.

“Oh *hic* my Odin, *hic* my stomach hurts so much”

“You didn’t have to eat all of that Loki, you did know that right?”

“I did know that *hic* please rub *hic* my stomach”

Tony started to massage the bulging stomach, this cause Loki to burp but smile with relief. Loki pushed Tony’s hands away as he started the second to last cheese cake. This one took him a lot longer than the other ones did but Loki was determined to finish. All that was left in the pile was a cheese cake; one gallon of ice-cream; twenty pancakes and some biscuits.

“Do you think you can finish it all Loki?”

“I think *hic* so”

Loki started on the gallon of ice-cream and started to make pancake and ice-cream sandwiches. It took Loki a staggering half an hour to finish the pancakes and ice-cream, all that was left was the cheesecake.

“Where did the biscuits go?”

“Hey I got hungry watching you eat Loki I’m sorry”

“It’s ok Tony”

Loki had slowed down dramatically but he was as determined as ever to finish the last cheesecake. Loki finished the cheesecake and moaned in pain has he was stuffed way passed his limit.

“Come on Loki let’s get you to bed” Tony said smirking.

Grunting Loki replied “Okay but you are going to have to help me as I don’t think I can walk”

Tony pulled Loki to his feet while Loki moaned and held onto his swelled up, overly stuffed stomach. He started to waddle while Tony supported him up the stairs and towards the bed. Tony had to bit his lip to stop himself saying anything as Loki collapsed onto the bed groaning. Tony straddled his legs and started to work on Loki’s stuffed stomach. Loki squealed in pleasure trying to buck his hips but he was pinned down his own weight.

Tony pushed down harder just like Loki liked it, but then Loki felt his stomach contract and the next thing he knew he was throwing the meal back up… Loki knew he felt nauseous but this had never happened before! Tony, now covered in vomit, was stroking Loki’s head as Loki spent the next ten minutes gagging and retching until there was nothing left in his now empty stomach.

When Tony thought it was safe to leave Loki he went and pulled out the sofa bed, got JARVIS to order pizza and went to shower off the puke. After enough time to make tony feel human again he stepped out of the shower and went to get the pizza. After placing the pizza into the lounge he went to get Loki, who had other plans, he had passed out in the puke.

Tony changed Loki’s clothes and carried him to the sofa bed. Gingerly he shook Loki awake.

“Argh Tony I am starving”

“No surprise there as you kind-of threw up all of the food in your stomach!”

“Is there anything I can eat Tony?”

“Yes there is a stack of pizza next to you if you look.”

It was a lot of pizza for someone who had thrown up just twenty minutes ago but Loki knew he wanted to finish but the only problem was that the previous events became a vicious circle so whenever Loki ate he puke it back up. This got Tony worried and made him think.


End file.
